


Beastly Ben

by darlingreadsalot



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Beast/Monster Ben, Ben Solo is cursed, F/M, HEA, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Ben Solo, Rey is a Kenobi (Star Wars), Reylo - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:42:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29419584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingreadsalot/pseuds/darlingreadsalot
Summary: Ben Solo was born cursed. As punishment for thwarting his reign over the world, Palpatine placed a curse on the Skywalker family: All future male heirs born will live the life of man and beast with no end in sight. Only with true love and acceptance of the monster will they be freed from their misery. Ben gave up hope for finding love many years ago and though he maintains constant control of his other half, the beast fights against Ben's resolve in order to be unleashed. As a child he felt a connection with a young baby--his Rey of light--before she was lost to him. Will he meet her again and find the love and acceptance he needs to break the curse?
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: 2021 Reylo MonsterLoving Valentines





	Beastly Ben

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that wanted to be told. All mistakes are my own and I hope you enjoy!

_I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to! I can’t help it. It’s not fair—why did I have to be cursed?_

Ben Solo looked down at the sharp claws that took the place of his hands. The smooth skin that once was his became thick ebony fur when the sun went down. The dark ebony hair that only covered his head during the day spread to cover every inch of skin when darkness arose. 

His parents had been searching for a cure since before he was born but could find no remedy. No matter what they tried, what solution they found—night after night, Ben Solo would turn into a monster. Claws, fur, and sharp teeth became the norm as soon as he was born. 

He'd always tried so hard to keep the beast back. He learned from an early age that he had to keep his emotions under control. He'd learned to calm his mind and narrow his focus until only the silence remained. But his control would slip when he lost his focus, or his emotions became too much.   
Ben was afraid he would hurt someone. He didn't know how to calm the monster. It pressed against his mind during the day and would seek release at night. 

What could he do?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tease with more to come. ;)


End file.
